Alternative Cantrips
In Ultimate Magic, there were additional cantrips that started to be in the book, but did not make it all the way through the final editing cut. These have since been released as a blog post which can also be found here. And, according to Russ Taylor who wrote them, they would be appropriate for more than just a sorcerer or wizard. That was his assignment, so he turned them in as such. I think they are appropriate for all the arcane classes. Scoop needs a bit of a tweak so it cannot be used to to transport acid or lava. Changes from the originals have been hilited. I, Satin Knights, have added a new spell named Umbrella. These are "alternate" cantrips. As such, they are not part of the starting wizard spell book, which consists of the cantrips from the Core Rule Book and the APG. A caster may substitute an alternate cantrip for one of his default cantrips as long as the new one is not from his opposition school. More than one cantrip may be substituted, but on a one-for-one basis. Otherwise, these spells can be purchased or learned by normal methods. These spells can be taken by spontaneous casters as normal. Breeze School evocation (air); Level bard/magus/sorcerer/summoner/witch/wizard 0 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, M (a miniature fan) Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target one creature or object Duration 1 hour (D) Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes You create a light wind that blows against the target, from a direction of your choice. The breeze grants the subject a +2 bonus on saves against very hot conditions, severe heat, breath weapons, and saves against cloud vapors and gases (such as cloudkill, stinking cloud, and inhaled poisons). This spell does not function without air or underwater. You can only have one breeze active at any one time. If you cast this spell while another casting is still in effect, the previous casting is dispelled. Drench School conjuration (creation) water; Level bard/magus/sorcerer/summoner/witch/wizard 0 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target one creature or object of size Large or smaller Duration 1 round Saving Throw Reflex negates (object); Spell Resistance yes (object) A sudden downpour soaks the target creature or object. The rain follows the subject up to the range of the spell, soaking the target with water. If the target is on fire, the flames are automatically extinguished. Fires smaller than campfires (such as lanterns and torches) are automatically extinguished by this spell. Jolt School transmutation electricity; Level bard/magus/sorcerer/summoner/witch/wizard 0 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect spark of electricity Duration instantaneous Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance Yes You cause a spark of electricity to strike the target with a successful ranged touch attack. The spell deals 1d3 points of electricity damage. Penumbra School evocation darkness; Level bard/magus/sorcerer/summoner/witch/wizard 0 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, M (a bit of soot) Range touch Target creature or object touched Duration 10 minutes/level (D) Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes This spell keeps the creature or object touched slightly in shadow. The target of this spell does not suffer any penalties or blindness caused by bright light, such as those from light sensitivity or light blindness. You can have only one penumbra spell active at any one time. If you cast this spell while another casting is still in effect, the previous casting is dispelled. Root School transmutation earth; Level bard/magus/sorcerer/summoner/witch/wizard 0 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, M (a pinch of dirt) Range touch Target creature touched Duration 1 minute (D) Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes This spell strengthens the subject's connection to the ground below, bolstering its defense against combat maneuvers. It gains a +2 insight bonus to its CMD to resist being moved or tripped and a +2 competence bonus on all Acrobatics checks made to balance or remain standing on earth, sand, stone, or a similar rocky substance. Scoop School evocation force; Level bard/magus/sorcerer/summoner/witch/wizard 0 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect 6 inch diameter container of force Duration concentration Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance yes You will a small vessel of force into existence. As a move action, you can direct the container up to 15 feet per round in any direction, though the spell ends if the distance between you and the container ever exceeds the spell's range. You can dip the container to pick up or drop a liquid as a move action. The vessel holds up to 1 pint of liquid or small objects, weighing up to 5 pounds. You can also gather up a pint of liquid or small objects spread cross a surface with 1 minute of careful concentration. This container has a hardness of 0 and 1 hit point. Therefore, it cannot be used to transport liquids that cause damage such as acid or lava. Umbrella School abjuration force; Level bard/magus/sorcerer/summoner/witch/wizard 0 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S Range personal Target you Duration 1 hour (D) Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes You create an invisible, three foot, half hemisphere of force, concave downward, that floats 1 foot above your head. This force blocks and diverts a light or medium rain or snow. Due to the water being translucent but not invisible while dripping down the sides of the force umbrella, the user suffers a -2 penalty to perception checks when in use. The force effect is not strong enough to divert a heavy rain or falling debris. Proposal and Discussion Category:Additional Rules